Kisses & Bruises
by ILoveAuslly
Summary: Warning: Rated M, For mature readers only. (Involves drinking, drug use, vulgar language, sexual themes, etc.) A lonely Ally finally reunites with Austin and Dallas. But what happens when jealously hits one of them? Who does she love? Who causes her pain? (Read & Review guys! :D I suck at summaries. xD) (Includes POV of Austin and Ally.)
1. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Warning: Rated M, For mature readers only. (Involves drinking,drug use,vulgar language, sexual themes, etc.) Pretty much not for young A&A fans. Please make sure to Review and tell me how you feel about the story so far, and if I should continue or not. Please do that, because it really helps me know what you guys want and really encourages me to take bigger steps in writing. :) Now I'm just gonna shut up and let you read. Enjoy!** **:)**

My name is Ally Dawson, I'm 22 years old. Yes all of you probably know me as a Singer on Starr Records or Austin Moon's old songwriter or maybe even his ex-girlfriend. Well the truth is Austin and I drifted and well let's just say he went out to do his thing. After we stopped talking I just continued to write my self music to clear my mind off my loneliness. I mean it worked! Just for a while...

These past five years have been crazy, it has been filled with alcohol mostly, I know it's horrible what I've become, but hey when your alone and have no one by your side at all you end up doing crazy stuff. Trish, well she's busy being Austin Moon's manager and getting a job at who knows where, but when she has the time she's the only person that I can talk to. Dez? Along with Austin, they basically exited my life. I bet you guys just want me to say something more about Austin, right? Well where do I begin, Austin, perfect everything, smile,hair, just everything. I hear about him on celebrity gossip stories and magazines and such, but I can honestly say I haven't seen him in at least three years. He's my first love and he will always be remembered to me as not only my first love but my best friend, my partner. Even though we don't talk at all anymore, I just hope one day time will bring us together again. I just know he can take all my sorrows away.

Now that we have that cleared lets get back into reality. So tonight I'm heading to a party at Kira Starr's beach mansion in Miami. My friendship with Kira isn't super great but then again it isn't terrible ,we're pretty much okay friends. I go into my walk in closet and pull out my bright red high waisted shorts, reddish orange floral crop top and my red wedges. Once I finish changing, I straighten my hair and put on a nude peachy lipstick.

"Ally!" Trish knocks on my bedroom door. "Hey Trish," I smile. "You ready to go?" She asks. "Yup, hold on," I say as I grab my car keys and white Iphone five. We head downstairs and step into my 2013 sliver Cadillac. Once we arrive at Kira's house all I could smell from the outside was the odor of strong liquor and marijuana. I go inside with Trish. "I'll be right back,I gotta use the bathroom," an with that I go inside the bathroom, it kind of had an ocean theme to it, but it smelled like puke everywhere! I took my time in the bathroom to fix my hair and touch up my make up a bit. Once I get out I get shoved into the arms of this guy I don't even know. I look up to face his dark eyes, his hair is a dark shade of brown, his skin is tan, I feel as if I know him but I can't really put my finger on it. "Um, hey, uh sorry, I um..." I blurt out. Nice Ally... "Oh, it's no big deal," he gives a small friendly smile and then walks back to his friends. I then try to look for Trish, but of course she's no where to be seen. I just give up looking for her and head to kitchen and fill up a red plastic cup with my favorite drink, Captain Morgan spiced rum. I then walk by Kira's huge living room and there was a formed circle, a few people were playing 7 Minutes In Heaven. "Hey Ally! Wanna join?" Kira asks me with a grin. Well I wasn't just gonna be at this party drinking alone, I guess I'll just try to have some fun. "Sure!" I reply as I join the circle. "Austin! Dallas! Come play!" Kira yells out. Those two names... I turn around slowly and I see a tall, blonde, perfectly sculpted Austin and Dallas...that's who I ran into early!

My cheeks are burning as they both agree to play and Austin sits next to me. He flashes me a perfect white smile and I smile kindly back at him. After Kira's turn ended it was mine, I grab the small bowl and randomly pick a name. "...Uh, Austin..." I say quietly. I take a quick glance at Austin and his face turns into a darker shade of crimson. Everyone's face turned into little perverted smirks. "Fuck you guys..." I laugh as I stand up and head for the closet by Kira's living room, Austin follows me in and then we get locked in.

I think a minute passed by and we haven't really said much to each other. "Aust-" that's when he cuts me off with his lips. My eyes open wide, but then I get used to his smooth lips running through mine. His mouth tastes minty but with a hint of Vodka. I then tangle my hand into his beautiful blonde hair while my other hand is on his shoulder. I feel one of his hands play with the button and zipper of my red high waisted shorts and the other playing around with my long ombre hair. He presses his lips harder into mine and starts to slowly strip off my shorts which drives me even more insane. I accidentally let out a moan "Oh Austin..." He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and starts wrestling his tongue with mine. He then pins me to the floor and starts leaving kisses down to my neck and I even feel him starting to suck my neck forming a hickey. I now roll us over so that I'm on top of him and I start to grind my body slowly towards his. "Mmm, Ally..." He groans into my ear. It literally drives me crazy that I make him feel this way. I want this heated moment to last forever..."Times up!" Everyone yells from the outside of the closet.

**Should I continue? Yes or no? This is my first fanfiction by the way, so I'm sorry for a short chapter. Tell me what you guys think, a review is always greatly appreciated! :) Thanks everyone! **


	2. Worried

**I've read all your reviews and thank you all for the support. I'm so sorry this took longer than planned, just need to finish some summer courses that I'm taking online and my grandpa had just passed away, plus schools like a week away. It's pretty crazy how time flies. Well anyways, thank you so much for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! As always enjoy! :)**

**(Austin's POV)**

As I open my eyes I see my self on a red couch with beer bottles lying on the ground, But what mostly catches my attention is my arms being wrapped around an ombre brunette. I yawn and she still has her eyes closed, but she lets out a smile and cuddles closer to my chest. Something catches my eyes, I notice that that cute small girl in my arms was Ally. Was I shit drunk or something? I don't even think I saw Ally last night... Not that I remember of. I mean hey don't get me wrong, Ally's beautiful and all, but I haven't seen her in YEARS. I don't think this would be a correct way to say _hey, long time no see_. I whip off dry drool off the left side of my bottom lips.

"Ally," I pick her up from my chest and sit her down next to me. "Austin I-I just want to tell you I-" she began. I cut her off "Ally, I'm sorry I honestly didn't know what I was doing last night...I'm sorry if I did anything to disrespect you or take advantage of you. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing," I stated. I could see her eyes getting watery and her bottom lip twitching as if she wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. "Ally, I'm sorry..." I open my arms. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she walks away, ignoring the hug. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt her, so I stand up to try to speak with her in private, you know somewhere where there's not passed out people on the floor. I was about to stop and speak to her, but when I went down the hallway she went to I saw Dallas come out and running to comfort Ally. I walk back to the living room, lay back down on the couch, and sigh loudly.

**(Ally's POV)**

I try to walk quickly to the bathroom so no one could see me cry, but on the way there Dallas stops me by grabbing my arm lightly. "W-What do you want?" I ask him. "Ally, please tell me what's wrong, a pretty face like you doesn't need to cry," he says as he grabs my face and whips my tears with both his thumbs. I then explain to him what happened. I sigh loudly, I know I shouldn't blame Austin and I should forgive him, but it felt so real. I wanna be in his arms and I wanna be the one he thinks about at night, but it's whatever since he didn't really mean it.

"I'm sorry about that Ally," Dallas says as he wraps his arms around me. I hug him back and before we let go so I could thank him, he holds onto my hand and pushes his lips against mine. My eyes bulge out of my head, what the hell just happened? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what the hell? "Sorry about that," he says to me with his face all pink. "No, It's fine," I grab his cheek and kiss him again with more passion. I feel butterflies in my stomach soaring. The only thing that's on my mind right now is Dallas. Austin? Like I said I will forgive him, he maybe the definition of perfect but _my_ definition of perfection is right in front of me. I can feel his smile against my lips, he laughs softly and I just smile back. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiles and laughs lightly with his pink embarrassed look on his face. I nod my head and hug him. He then holds onto my hand, we walk out of the hallway we were in and into the living room.

**(Austin's POV)**

Just as I hear footsteps, I stand up and go directly to Ally. I couldn't help but notice Dallas and Ally's hands intertwined, I mean it's not that I'm jealous, I just don't trust that guy. I've heard shit about him and I just have to tell Ally as soon as possible. "Ally, we need to talk," I tell her. "Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of him too," She replies. I just sigh and tell her "Alone." "Austin, please," She groans. I just agree tell her I'm sorry. She forgives me and hugs me. I smile but on the inside I just want to yell out how much of an asshole Dallas is. I'll tell her later when shes alone.

The next day, I wake up and I drive my 2013 Dodge Challenger to Ally's house at about 9:30 A.M. "I hope she still lives here..." I mumble to myself. I knock on the front door and wait about a minute until Ally opens it. Shes wearing a huge T-shirt that says "Marino High", baby blue shorts, hair tied into bun and no makeup. I swear this is the most gorgeous shes looked yet. Austin you don't like her! remember!? Fighting with myself, having mixed feelings. Okay, fine I'll admit I like her just a little.

_No you don't Austin._

Thanks conscious for making me feel like a total dick. I like her a lot, but why I said that yesterday was because I didn't do it, I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I was scared that I was taking advantage of her and I don't wanna treat her like a toy. I know I said we haven't seen each other in years and shit, but there's just a rush that Ally gives me by just looking at her and that sweet gentle voice and touch and everything she does.

"Austin, whats up?" she yawns. Like I told her yesterday, "We need to talk." She nods and lets me inside her house, we both go and sit on the beige colored couch in the living room. "Want anything to eat or drink?" she asks. I shook my head, considering I ate about hundred pounds of pancakes before heading here no thanks. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asks. "It's about Dallas," I reply. She nods and listens to what I have to say. "Ally, I heard things about him..." I tell her. "What things?" she says almost immediately. "I've heard he hasn't been completely faithful with his past girlfriends and that he kind of back handed one of them," I tell her, I wasn't making it up, well it's what most people have said. I'm just looking out for Ally... I don't want her to think I'm an asshole for ruining her relationship, but I don't ever want ANYONE to lay a hand on her. I swear if all this is true about him and if he even touches Ally I will break his fucking skull. "Austin, there is no way that's true," she glares at me. "Ally! I didn't make this up! I just don't want you to end up hurt, literally!" I almost yell. "Austin, trust me he probably never even lifted a hand at the most hated person in the world," She tells me. "Ally, I'm just worried about you," I feel water in my eyes. "Austin, It's going to be okay, I promise,"she gives me a warm smile and whips my one tear with her small thumb. I grin back and I hug her closer then ever, I want to make her feel protected. She looks up at me, lets go and giggles softly. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I made pancakes," she asks. Eh, you know what another hundred pancakes won't kill me.

**Sorry for the lateness once again, I know you guys wanna stab me. xD but hey it's just the beginning so don't worry guys there's so much more to see! I read all your reviews and thank you for all the support, I really didn't expect too much. :D Thanks! :) Remember to review, always greatly appreciated! Who's point of view do you guys most enjoy? Austin or Ally's? Well I'll try to work faster! Bye! :) **


	3. The Perfect Day

**Hey guys thanks so much for the follows! You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry for the late update, my computer was being stupid lately... Well please please read and review, it's always appreciated! Thanks and enjoy!**

**(Ally's POV)**

Austin left after about three hours later, we just ate about two plates of homemade chocolate chip pancakes and while we ate we watched 'The Last Song' . It's one of my all time favorite movies.

I run upstairs and run my bath, I set the water to warm and strip off my clothes, baby pink panties and pull my hair out of it's loose messy bun.

I dip into the my warm bath that had a scent of lavender. I wash my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioned my hair, It was getting pretty late since Dallas was picking me up around one o'clock for a date to the park.

Once I finish washing my self I drain out the water and wrap my towel around me. I slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans, white tube top, mint green cardigan, and just did my regular bouncy curls.

Once I finished I checked the time, it was one-thirty. I sit on my couch and patiently wait, about twenty minutes pass and it was about to be two o'clock. I rub my eyes and yawn, eh a little nap won't hurt.

I wake about three hours later to the sound of my phone going off with a text message from Dallas.

**Dallas: Sorry babe can't make it, maybe next time we can hangout?**

**Ally:** **Yeah, whatever, how about we go to the movies tomorrow night?**

**Dallas:** **Of course.**

With that, I text another person.

**Ally: Hey, what's up?**

**Austin: Hey! Nothing, just chilling at my house.**

**Ally: Mind if I join?**

**Austin: Don't you have date?**

**Ally: Not anymore...**

**Austin: Well, yeah come over!**

I grab my car keys, slip into white ballet flats and climb inside my 2013 sliver Cadillac. I get there and I park into Austin's drive way.

I knock on his door and a blonde cutie flashing his perfect smile that could just make anyone melt opens the door. Austin welcomes me in, once I step inside I smell the aroma of fried rice and pork chow mei noodles.

"My favorite!" I yell out and caught Austin glancing at me giving me a smile.

"Since you were coming over I didn't want to kill you with my cooking," he tells me while smiling.

I let out a giggle, as he starts to serve himself the food, he then serves me and we both sit on his couch in the living room and watch some tv. I couldn't really pay attention cause I kept catching Austin staring dreamingly at me, I exchanged a few smiles.

Finally he speaks out "Bet you can't throw me off this couch," he tries me.

I punch his arm playfully and push him off. "Ha, I win," I brag at him.

"You thought,"

Austin pulls me by the leg and I land on top of his chest. We end up play wrestling for about five minutes before we both got tired and stopped. I was on top of him on the ground, he lightly grabs one of my hairs that's in my face and puts it behind my ear. I get lost in his dark brown eyes.

"Your really beautiful, you know that?" He tells me.

"Your just saying that,"

Austin grabs my cheek softly and rubs my cheek with his thumb.

I sit up, still on Austin's lap with my legs around his waist, he sits up too and continues to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs. I look away and giggle a little. He moves his hands to my waist, my face turns into a bright pink.

As we each got lost in each others eyes he suddenly closes his eyes and leans in. I do the same and when our lips touched, it feels like our lips melted together. I run my lips softly through his and I feel his hand getting tangled with my hair. I play around with his beach blonde hair as he bites my bottom lip softly and I let out a small whimper. He smiles through our kiss and suddenly picks me up by my under thighs and lays me down on his couch so that he was on top of me.

I decide to lick his lips with my tongue softly but he approves and takes his tongue out too, as we press our lips together again, he takes his tongue out and begins to explore my mouth.

I moan a little, but it hits me.

I'm with Dallas... So what the hell am I doing? I stop what I'm doing.

"Ally?" Austin gives me a puzzled look.

"Austin, I don't feel comfortable doing this while I'm with Dallas..." I answer him.

"Do you feel the same way you do right now when your with him?"

"Austin..."

"Ally, I know that you don't. Don't you see how much I love you? I'm not gonna love anyone else like I love you. I know you don't wanna cheat on Dallas, but do you really wanna be with him?"

A tear drop rolls down my cheek, he brushes it away with his thumb. I say nothing, but lean into him and run my lips softly through his. I think to my self maybe Dallas doesn't have to know. He stops and holds my waist.

"Wait, you're okay with this right? Ally, I don't want to force you to cheat on him," he says, interrupting our kiss.

"I promise I'll try to break up with him," I tell him, he nods his head.

I had no idea how to tell Dallas, I mean yeah sure we haven't been dating for long but I can't cheat on him and I need to break up with him as soon as possible so my guilt will go away.

After our little make out session on the couch we wash our plates in the kitchen. As we wash our plates I throw some foam bubbles from the sink and to his nose. I giggle a bit at the "serious" face he makes.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He says.

I nod playfully, Austin then grabs some foam bubbles and puts them all over my mint green cardigan.

"Austin!" I groan.

He smirks and continues to rinse off his plate. I take off my cardigan and put it on the kitchen counter, I grab the sink hose without him noticing and start spraying him with it.

"Ally! Stop!" He yells at me playfully, he gets a hold of the hose and he starts to spray water at me.

I laugh uncontrollably, he stops and puts the hose back where it belongs. He then strips off white T-shirt and throws it at where my cardigan is. I could have sworn my mouth dropped when I saw his perfect six pack abs and his well toned body. I hear him laugh a bit and I snap myself back in reality. He approaches me and wraps his arms around my waist, I look up to him and smile. That's when he leans down to me to kiss me softly on the lips, as he continues to kiss me I feel him pick me up by the under thighs and puts me on top of the kitchen counter. I wrap my legs around his waist while he grabs one side of my waist with his one hand and hold onto my cheek with the other. We continue to kiss each other passionately and softly. Austin starts moving his lips down to neck and I let a small whimper escape my mouth. I feel his smirk against my neck, he continues to suck onto my neck.

"Mmmmm...Austin..." I let out, after about five minutes of his neck kisses we separate and I hop off the kitchen counter.

We finish drying off our plates and as we start walking out of the kitchen, I hop on his back.

"Piggyback ride please"?" I ask him in a sweet voice.

"Of course," he replies back with a huge grin on his face.

He gives me a piggyback ride upstairs, into his room, and onto his bed, where he lays me down carefully. He lays on his king size bed next to me, I then nestle my head against his chest where I can hear his heart thumping. I look up at him, he grabs my hand gently, kisses it and holds onto my hand with his. I cuddle closer to his chest, he wraps his other arm around me and as we laid there together I feel drowsiness take over both of us and I fell asleep in his warm arms.

**(Austin's POV)**

I wake up in the middle of the night, it's about three a.m. I pull one of my hands to my face and rub my eyes with it. I look down near my chest and I see Ally snuggling close to my body. I smile and lightly kiss her forehead. I feel the vibration of her giggle against my chest.

"You're not even sleeping Ally..." I tell her.

"Sorry, you kinda woke me up..." She giggles.

I roll my eyes playfully at her.

I get up from my bed and get a large T-Shirt from my drawer for Ally since she's been sleeping in uncomfortable clothes, I hand it to her and she grins. I change out of my navy blue jeans and into my yellow gym shorts.

I lay back onto my bed as Ally comes back wearing the shirt I gave her and only her boy shorts underwear. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and the shirt fit her like a dress.

Ally lays down next to me, I compliment her on how beautiful she is without even trying and I see her cheeks get rosy pink. She leans in and kisses my lips passionately as she grips onto my blonde hair. I roll us over so that I was on top of her, her bright pink boy short panties start to show off. I gulp and feel my cheeks get warmer. I start to kiss down her neck, collar bones until my tongue touched her flat stomach.

I hear a moan escape out of her mouth as I run my tongue from her stomach to the hem line of her panties. She glares at me with lovingly eyes and she nods her head to me. I grabbed on to the hem line of her pink panties, pulled them slowly off her short legs and threw them somewhere in my room.

She closes her legs immediately due to the exposure and covers herself with her hands.

"Ally, don't cover yourself. You're beautiful," I look up to her eyes and remove both her hands.

Ally smiles at me and I could hear her gulp on her saliva loudly. She grips on to my dark blue sheets. She spread her legs and I stared directly at her shaved pussy. I hover my head over her pussy, I rub her lips gently with my fingers.

"...Austin..." She moans and grips on to the sheets tighter.

I put my finger directly on her clit, I rubbed gently at first but roughly as time passed. As she moans loudly I start to line up my middle finger with her pussy, I then suddenly push my finger into her tight wetness.

She whimpers at the feeling of pleasure running through her veins. I then feel her getting wetter as each second passes, and I decide to add another finger.

"Austin!" She then screams and her eyes shut completely.

I pump my fingers in and out of her pussy faster. I put my thumb on her clit, I get faster as each minute passes. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, I pull my fingers out. I look at her being frustrated that she couldn't cum. I chuckle a little bit and then look at fingers glazed in her natural juices.

Ally looks directly at me, I put both my fingers in my mouth and savor the taste.

"God Ally, you taste so fucking good," I tell her when I finished tasting her. She blushes a bit.

I hold onto her waist lightly and lay her on her back again. She opens her legs wider for me and I make sure my face is directly in front of her pussy. I open up her pink lips with my middle finger and index finger. Before I start, I spit into her pink lips. She lets out a whimper and I give her slit a quick lick.

"Austin, please!" She moans louder, with obvious struggle in her voice.

I dig my mouth into her, I smoothly run my lips with her wet folds. I gain a bit of whimpers from her until I reach to her clit and start sucking on the numb roughly. She holds in a scream and that's when I push my middle finger and index fingers into her again. This gained me a screech.

"Yes! Austin!" She moans louder.

"God Ally, I love hearing you scream my name,"

I put my mouth back on her clit, diving into her. I pump both my fingers into her tight pussy deeper with each moan she lets out.

As I eat out my now girlfriend, I feel her inner walls closing my fingers. That's when I decide to pump my fingers into her violently but at the same time with passion. I reach for her breast and grab her through the fabric of her shirt.

"Holy shit, Austin!"

"Cum for me, baby," I tell her while glaring into her beautiful brown orbs.

Suddenly, I feel her walls tighten against my fingers and I suck up all her natural juices that come out.

She sits up and holds on to my shoulders as I do the same. I pull her into a kiss, I run my fingers through her hair. I run my lips through hers passionately.

We both decide to lay down and go back to sleep. I wrap my arms around her tiny body. She cuddles her head closer to my chest and I kiss her forehead. After we say good night, we fall deep asleep with her still in my arms.

**(Ally's POV)**

I wake up in warm arms, I look above me and see Austin smiling in his sleep. I go close to his face and give his cheek a quick peck.

"Good morning," I grin at him.

"Good morning beautiful,"

That made me blush a bit.

We get up from his bed and we go downstairs to the kitchen. He then gets out a bowl, whisk and pancake batter mix. I crack open two eggs, one for the each of us. After I finished making our eggs, I put six pieces of bacon on the frying pan while Austin makes mini pancakes on the griddle.

"Smells good," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I smile and serve our-selves a plate of an egg and bacon. He slides about three pancakes onto my plate and about six pancakes to his.

"Really Austin..." I laugh at him.

"What..." He slowly takes a bite out of one of the pancakes.

I roll my eyes playfully and giggle at him. We sit down and eat our food until every bite is gone.

"Are you doing anything today?" He asked me.

"Actually, I have a movie date with Dallas..."

"Ally..." He frowns.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let him down just yet..."

"It's fine Ally, just promise me you'll tell him one day,"

I nod my head and hold his hand lightly.

It was around six-thirty when I was already at home and finished changing into clothes for my movie date with Dallas. I wear a light pink and white floral pattern leggings, light pink suede wedges and a white off the shoulder sweater. I straighten my hair and put on a light amount of mascara.

I hear a knock on my door and open the door. I see Dallas holding flowers.

"These are for you," he says as he passes me the flowers and kisses my cheek.

I fake a smile and thank him. I put the flowers in a glass vase and we were out the door.

The whole ride to the movie theater was silent, but was suddenly broken by Dallas seductively rubbing my thigh.

I gulp loudly. "Um...w-what are you d-doing?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing...How about we ditch the movie and just stay here." He says as he gets higher up leg.

"I kinda wanna see Insidious two though..."

"I know but we could have so much more fun here" he starts tugging on the hem line of my leggings.

"Dallas stop." I choke out.

His eyes widen and puts both his hands back on the wheel.

Phew, I whip a drip of sweat from my forehead.

We get to the movie theaters about ten minutes later, he parks his car and we order the tickets.

Once we sat in our seats which were right in the middle theater, he grips onto my hand.

"Oh um h-hey I forgot to buy popcorn," I tell him.

I get up from my seat and I hear him let out sigh. As I get out from the theater and towards the line for food, something no someone pulled me into the janitors closet.

**Okay so I'm extremely sorry for this late update! I was suppose to post this a long time ago, but it was too short so I ended up taking more time and writing more. So who do you guys think pulled her into that closet? ;D Haha, If you guys have any requests feel free to tell me, I might put an idea in. I have plenty of ideas myself! Oh and have any of you heard "One Last Dance" AHHH! It's amazing! I cried while listening to it. BUY LOUDER, OKAY? It's awesome! I love it! But overall so sorry this took forever I meant to update earlier, but it was way too short so wrote some more and more in this chapter since you guys have been waiting forever! I also have been playing a bunch of Kingdom Hearts lately since it came out and its been kinda distracting me. xD I also found one of my old Kingdom Hearts fanfictions that I was thinking about posting... but I don't know if I should. Is anyone here a kingdom hearts fan? I'm also thinking if I should do another Auslly Fanfiction? I would love to! Instead they would be in there teen years. So anyways thanks for reading and please please review! Bye guys! :D**


End file.
